


A Little Surprise

by sweetoctopodes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Domme Riza Hawkeye, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, This is just straight up porn, sub Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoctopodes/pseuds/sweetoctopodes
Summary: Roy comes home from work one day to a surprise from Riza. Or: Roy Mustang gets pegged by his girlfriend. Literally just smut.





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is nothing but porn. Inspired by some of ColonelHotStuff's art. Many thanks to Calli and the East City Writers. Thank you for encouraging my pornographic writing endeavors.

It’s not that Riza has never worn sexy lingerie before. One of Roy’s favorites is this little pink slip. It drives him crazy. So when he comes back home for the night she’s wearing nothing but that, her hair still up. But she’s got other surprises for Roy tonight, surprises that she’s more nervous about. 

“Hey honey, don’t let me forget to...” he trails off as he sees her, instantly getting hard as she stands before him, grinning deviously. He pulls her in for a kiss and it’s deeper than his usual “I’m home” kiss. 

“Is it my birthday today?” he whispers into her ear. He pulls her earlobe into his mouth, then kisses her again. 

“I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately. Orgasms are always good for stress relief.” Riza grabs his collar and pulls him in for another kiss. She strokes his cheek softly. “Besides, I don’t need much of an excuse besides the fact that I love you and doing this together is just. Fun.” 

Roy wraps his hands around her waist and holds her tightly as he kisses her: the kind of kiss that says “I’m ready to fuck you senseless.” They stumble to the bedroom together and kiss. Roy’s lips travel down her neck, her chest. He undoes his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt while kissing her and laying her down on the bed. But Riza pushes him back up. 

“Wait, wait,” she says, voice heavy and dark. 

“What, is something wrongs?” asks Roy. 

Riza smiles and licks her lips. “I...went shopping with Rebecca last week and...I have a few more surprises for you.” 

Roy grins a near wolfish grin. “Oh?” 

Heat pools between RIza’s legs. His eyes look like he wants to devour her, bury his face into her cunt and feast until they’re both full. And as much as she wants nothing more than that at this point, she’s got a few more tricks up her sleeve.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” she says, giving him a peck on the lips before walking to the bathroom, hips swaying. She winks at him before closing the door. 

She’s in the bathroom for about ten minutes. She’s never actually put this on before and there are a whole lot of straps and parts to it that she didn’t notice on the model. 

“Shit!” Whatever she’s doing, it isn’t working.

“Are you okay, Riza?” asks Roy, getting up off the bed to see if she needs help.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Just one more minute!” 

And there! She’s got it all set on her body. With a touch of red lipstick and nothing but black lingerie, she’s a bombshell. She grabs the last surprise: a black velvet bag, and walks out to the bedroom. 

Roy’s eyes wander over his girlfriend: soon to be wife if he had anything to say about it. She stands in front of him and he can’t help but exhale. 

“Damn.” 

Riza blushes. “Do you like it?” She almost looks shy about it, which is ironic because of what she plans on doing to him in a moment if he’s okay with it. 

“I can’t decide if I want to stare at you for a bit longer or if I should already be inside of you.” He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to the bed with him and kisses her stomach, her chest, any part of her and every part of her. He pauses, and then, “You’re gorgeous, Riza. Was that your only surprise?”

Riza shakes her head and hands him the bag. “Actually...this is the last surprise. I know you’d mentioned something about this a while ago and I finally managed to find something I thought you would like. I hope I made a good call.”

He pulls a small, narrow dildo out of the bag and another item that looks a bit less like a dildo. Both of them flared at the end and he puts the pieces together. “This is for me?” An anal dildo and a butt plug. He can feel himself twitch inside his pants.

“They’re specifically designed for safe anal sex. Is...this okay? I’ve got extra condoms, too. Even though it’s a toy we should still be cautious.”

Roy holds both of Riza’s hands and kisses her gently. “It’s incredible. I’m kind of amazed you remembered. Did you want to be Mistress with this, too?” 

She smiles. “If you want me to.” 

“Well then, Mistress. I’ll let you decide how we proceed from here.”

Riza slowly pulls his pants off of his body and places her hands on top of his cock through his underwear. She then removes his underwear and then digs under the bed for the last items: lots of lube, a cock ring, and silk scarves. “Would you like me to put this on you?” she asks, waving the cock ring in front of him. 

Roy nods. “Yes, please.”

Riza stops touching him. “Yes please, what?”

“Yes please, Mistress.” 

She grabs some lube and places it around the inside of the ring. She makes sure it’s wide enough to fit over his cock and then tightens it once it’s in place. “If that hurts, tell me.” She tears off his shirt and flips him over onto his stomach. “And do you know what to say when you’re uncomfortable?”

“Red.”

“And if you need me to slow down?” 

“Yellow.” With the cock ring around his member he’s slower to get hard but he’s already buzzing with pleasure. Riza always draws this out in the best way whenever they do this. She prepares the silk scarves for his wrists. “And if you want me to keep going?” 

“Green.”

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” she asks. Roy’s hands are now properly tied to the headboard; low enough that he can support himself easily and hold on, but just high enough that he’ll have to work for it. It had been an interesting discovery, her realizing that he likes when she dominates him like this.

“Yes, Mistress.” Sometimes, Roy neglects to call her mistress just to see what she’ll do to him.

“Where are you right now?” she asks, lubing up the dildo. 

“Green, Mistress.” He’s already leaking precum onto the ring, and he knows that it’s only going to get more intense from here on out. She never lets him come like this until he begs, and with the ring on he certainly won’t be coming until she gives him permission. 

“Good. If that changes, tell me right away.” She gets the harness ready and places her hips close to his entrance. “I think I should warm you up, first.” She gets a glove out and places some lube on it. After all, they haven’t done anal penetration before; she may be dominating him right now but she’s not going to let him get hurt.

The lube is cool against the heat of his body and it feels good. From his view he can see his cock leaking, the cock ring comfortably tight and heightening the sensations of what she’s doing to him. She begins with her pinky finger, lining the rim with lube and teasing him ever so slightly. 

“Please,” he asks. 

Riza removes her finger, her touch absent from his body. “Please what, Roy?” 

“Please fuck me, Mistress.” His voice is already ragged, and he suspects his voice will be gone come morning.

She immediately places her pinky back by the rim and plays with him a little more.

“Where are you, Roy?” she asks. 

“Green. Keep going, Mistress.” She fully penetrates him with her finger and he grunts. It really  _ isn’t  _ comfortable at first, but she doesn’t move her hand. 

“Yellow,” he whispers. “Don’t remove your finger, but let me adjust to this, Mistress.”

She nods. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to keep going. I fully intend to do this to you all night.” 

Roy’s cock strains against the ring that holds him so tightly. He takes some time to breathe, and then, “I’m ready, Mistress. Green.” 

“Be a good boy, Roy. Ask me nicely.”

Roy grips the headboard. “Please use your hands to fuck me, Mistress.” He’s thankful that she tied his hands so that he can actually hold on. She starts to move her finger and he instantly groans. It’s a strange sensation, but it feels good. Once she gets him used to that, she goes a bit deeper, aiming to find the spot near his prostate that will drive him wild. 

Riza leans her whole body, keeping her finger inside him while whispering in his ear. “How does this feel, baby?” 

Roy nods eagerly. There. That’s the spot, or at least close. “It feels so good, Mistress. You feel so good.”

“Are you ready for the dildo?” she asks. 

Roy feels like he could explode. “Yes please, Mistress.”

Riza removes her finger and immediately takes the glove off and ties it tight. The two of them may be kinky as fuck but it doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be safe, especially when it comes to this. She puts more lube on the dildo still hanging between her thighs, condom placed on top of it. She teases his entrance with her hips. 

“Please, Mistress.” 

“Good boy,” she growls, finally entering him slowly. “Relax, Roy.”

Roy cries out, and Riza stops for a moment, anticipating his needs. “Green, Mistress. Don’t stop.”

“If you’re lying to me, I’ll punish you,” she says before continuing to push inside him. She gives him a moment to adjust, to breathe, making sure the dildo is positioned comfortably inside him. She smiles. She feels turned on by all of this, too. Only, her pleasure comes only barely second to the man she’s pegging. Just making him moan makes her want to come. He knows this, and screams in pleasure as she pounds into him. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, voice strained. “I love you, Riza...er, Mistress.” He loves being this vulnerable in front of her, beneath her. There’s no one who knows him quite like she does. He’d bare his whole soul for her to see, and that’s what he does while she fucks him gently but strongly, rendering him to nothing but a puddle. 

Riza laughs. “You’re adorable, Roy.” 

His breath is uneven and the only thing keeping him from coming all over the sheets is the tiny ring around him. Riza uses that opportunity to remove the dildo from his ass. She removes the condom and throws it away. She takes of the harness and the rest of her lingerie, leaving her completely naked. 

“I’m going to put something different inside you this time. Let me know you’re okay.”

“Green,” he says, his body shaking. He waves his ass slightly, presenting himself for her.

Riza puts more lube on the butt plug and slowly places it inside him. He grunts and then settles as he adjusts around it. Riza unties the scarves from his wrists and turns him around to face her. She gently massages the skin on his wrists where the scarves had been, making sure he isn’t bleeding or losing circulation anywhere. She checks the cock ring as well, making sure it isn’t too tight. She straddles Roy, placing herself right over his cock. 

“Please, Mistress,” he grunts. “Please ride me.”

In response, Riza sinks down on top of him, moaning loudly as he fills her. She’s been desperate for this sensation all day. The rest of the world fades away as she rides him. She places her hands on the headboard and holds nothing back. He thrusts his hips inside of her, rougher and faster than their average fuck and grabs at her hips so hard he almost draws blood. It doesn’t take long for her to come once, twice, riding him. 

“Please, Mistress!” he nearly screams. He’s nearly sobbing with the pleasure of the plug filling him from behind and her around him. “Take the ring off, let me come,” he begs. “Please, I want to come Mistress.”

Riza pulls herself off him and kisses him breathlessly as she recovers from her orgasms. “Not yet, baby. One last thing.” She settles herself over his face. “I want you to fuck me like this, too.”

“Whatever you say, Mistress.” Roy pulls her down to his lips and begins to lick and suck at her center. She didn’t instruct him to pull her on top of him like that but it doesn’t matter. Roy has always been ridiculously talented with his tongue and this is no exception. He knows exactly what to do to make her scream. 

And scream she does as he makes her come for the third time today. “Roy!” She collapses to the side of him as she comes down from her high. She stares at his cock and the way he strains against it, the way his body and his words beg for her to let him come. 

“You’ve been a very good boy, sweetie. Do you think it’s time I take this off?” 

“Yes,” he begs. “Yes please, Mistress. Let me come, please. I want to come.”

Riza fiddles with the cock ring and removes it from him. She kisses his cock, fingers lightly grazing it. And that’s all it takes. Roy shouts as he comes and pulls her against his chest, his cum spilling all over himself, over her, even shooting onto the sheets. His orgasm overwhelms him, rushing through his body, releasing from the depths of his soul. She’s gorgeous. She’s beautiful. She’s  _ his _ . Her love, her touch, her everything. Roy realizes that he’s overstimulated as she helps remove the plug from him. 

“Red, Riza. It’s too much. I don’t have anything left,” he pants. He just wants to hold her, kiss her, feel her body next to him.

Riza lays next to him and pulls him into her arms and squeezes tightly. The pressure usually helps calm him down after this. “I’ve got you, Roy. You were wonderful. You did such a good job, and you made me feel so good. I’m so glad you had fun.” She murmurs sweet nothings into his ear, holding him close until he can breathe again. Tears run down his cheek and Riza wipes them away, kissing their trails. “I’ve got you, Roy. I’m here.” 

Roy buries himself into her chest. His mind is blank: only the remnants of pleasure exist in his head.

They lay there like that for a while as they both calm down. “I’m going to get a washcloth to clean up,” says Riza, briefly leaving for the bathroom. 

While she’s gone, Roy just thinks of the diamond ring he has in the false bottom of his sock drawer. Soon, he thinks. Soon he’ll propose. The most incredible woman he’s ever known. And he gets to be hers.

Riza returns and begins to clean Roy’s chest and groin, her Mistress persona completely gone. “Roy?” she asks. 

Roy suddenly realizes that he’s been lost in thought and that she’s been calling his name for a while now. 

“Are you still with me, Roy? Are you okay?” 

He nods. “Yeah, I’m still here. I’m okay.” He eyes her left hand, particularly her ring finger. “Hold me?” 

Riza smiles and curls up with him. “I love you, Roy.”

“I love you, too, Riza.” They fall asleep like that, exhausted from the sex and deeply in love, in desperate need of a shower. 


End file.
